vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Nokturnus
Summary Nokturnus (ダークドレアム, Dark Drium in the earliest Game Boy Dragon Quest Monsters games, Dark Dream in fan translations) is a notable figure and one of the most relentless and powerful villains in the Dragon Quest RPG videogame franchise. This dreadful figure presents himself as an entity with no master and with the sole desire of returning everything to nothingness. He originated in Dragon Quest VI as an optional, more powerful super-boss and since then, has had many appearances in the saga. One of his most notable ones is in Dragon Quest Battle Road Victory, where he's the leader of all the final bosses up to Dragon Quest IX (and possibly of Dragon Quest X's had it come out at the time). It is revealed in Dragon Quest X that all of his appearances were mere avatars, puppets to his greater existence, which represents genocide and destruction and shall always remain as long as nightmares and the urge for destruction exist. Powers and Stats Tier: 2-C Name: Nokturnus, Dark Dream, Dark Drium Origin: Dragon Quest Gender: Male Age: Primordial Classification: God of Destruction, Silencing, and Slaughter Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Mastery with his dual-bladed weapon, Can casually teleport into realms which even gods fear are unable to be accessed without special means, Telepathy, Can trap souls within an endless loop of the last moments of their life, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Can send opponents into endless nightmares, Immortality (Types 1, 3 and 8. His existence is eternal as long as nightmares and the urge for destruction exists), Self-Sustenance (Type 2), His appearances are just but mere avatars of his greater existence, He is the God of Destruction and Slaughter, even calling himself “genocide” and “destruction”, and exists as long as nightmares and destruction is lusted and called for, Many forms of Magic, Breath Attack, Ice Breath and Magic, Fire Breath and Magic, The firing blades of focused energetic wind, Magical bolts of lightning, Holy Light, Sleep Inducement, Magic Regeneration (Unknown), Explosive spells, Resistance to Electricity, Can increase his attack power and durability with spells, Has spells that lets him passively regain health and a spell which restores all of his health, Has a spell which lets him passively revive his avatar Attack Potency: Low Multiverse level (Effortlessly destroyed Mortamor. According to a phantom who witnessed the events of Graceskull's destruction, this will not end here and Nokturnus will destroy all lands and worlds which means universes in the context of DQVI. His power is the wrath of the Goddess, and his existence even is the equal to the goddess according to Dragon Quest Battle Road Victory. According to Dragon Quest X, he has destroyed several worlds and universes. All media portrays him as the strongest character in the franchise bar none) Speed: Immeasurable (Far more powerful than Mortamor and the heroes, consistently shown to be superior to Estark who exists unaffected and beyond by the flow of time and space, he goes around destroying several universes across existence) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Low Multiversal Durability: ''' '''Low Multiverse level (Mocked Mortamor's moves by comparing them to a morning breeze) Stamina: Godlike (He performed a spell which is supposed to drain 100% of his magical energy, but then did another high-consumption spell also) Range: Low Multiversal (Shot down people while he resided in his universe) Standard Equipment: His duelspear Intelligence: Gifted Weaknesses: Holy magic Feats: *Stomped Mortamor swiftly and without breaking a sweat. *Has destroyed many worlds and universes. *Managed to make every final boss subservient to himself in Battle Road Victory. Notable Attacks/Techniques *'Dream Manipulation:' Nokturnus can make the souls of his victims have their final moments before being killed be repeated for all eternity. *'Advanced Teleportation:' Nokturnus can teleport to realms which are nearly innaccessable. *'Kafrizzle:' Nokturnus scorches his foes with a huge fireball, dealing heavy fire-elemental damage. *'Pearly Gates:' Nokturnus opens the gates of heaven and sends out a surge of holy energy shaped like a cross, doing massive damage. *'Hellfire:' Nokturnus incinerates a foe with flames from the heart of Dante's Inferno. *'C-C-Cold Breath:' Nokturnus emits a f-f-frightfully c-c-cold breath attack that hits all opponents for a massive portion of damage. *'Magic Burst:' Nokturnus spends all of his remaining mana in one go to unleash a catastrophic explosion that devastates enemies, with its power being dependent on how much mana he has left. In his fight with Mortamor, he shows he might in fact have infinite mana due to do doing yet another high mana-consuming spell right after using it. *'Falcon Slash:' Nokturnus rapidly swings his blade twice in succession before his foe can react. *'Lullab-eye:' The eyes of Nokturnus gleam eerily, rendering those who look at it fall into a deep sleep. *'Disruptive Wave:' Nokturnus dispels all status enhancements, enchantments, and positive bonuses on his foes. *'Harvest Moon:' Nokturnus slices all enemies with a spinning attack. *'Dragon Slash:' Nokturnus performs a special slicing swing that does heavy damage to dragons. *'Metal Slash:' Nokturnus performs a special slicing swing that deals additional damage to foes as tough as Metal Slimes. *'Wind Sickles:' Nokturnus fires compressed air sickles with his hand movements, dealing heavy damage to elemental-type foes like beings made of living lava. *'Lightning Storm:' Nokturnus fires a powerful series lightning bolts from the blue that deals explosive damage to all foes. *'Kacrackle' Nokturnus tears into foes with a storm of giant icy projectiles, dealing heavy ice-elemental damage. *'Kaboom' Nokturnus blasts all of his foes with a massive explosion, dealing heavy non-elemental damage. *'Big Banga:' Nokturnus charges a ball of energy in front of him and blasts it at his opponent, resulting in a catastrophic explosion on impact. *'Oomph:' Nokturnus raises his attack power. *'Buff:' Nokturnus raises the defense of himself. *'Miracle Slash:' A special slashing technique that heals Nokturnus based on how much damage he deals with it. *'Omniheal:' Nokturnus rapidly heals himself to full health. *'Kazap:' Nokturnus unleashes a powerful surge of electrical energy at his opponents, inflicting massive damage upon them. *'Wave of Relief:' Nokturnus cleanses himself of most debuffs. *'Reheal:' Nokturnus makes it so that he passively reheals portions of his health throughout the battle. *'Prezing:' Nokturnus can make it so that if he is killed in battle, he will instantly come back. After such effect is used, he will have to recast the spell. *'Zap Guard:' The resistance to electricity for Nokturnus is very high. *'Immortality:' Nokturnus has no true form, and even if his avatar is absolutely destroyed, he shall still live on as long as the concepts of malice and nightmares and the urge for destruction exist. Note: Due to many of his scans being in japanese, use this for more context. Others Notable Victories: Darkrai (Pokémon) Darkrai's Profile Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Reality Warpers Category:Magic Users Category:Dream Users Category:Spear Users Category:Demons Category:Gods Category:Neutral Characters Category:Dragon Quest Category:Game Bosses Category:Game Characters Category:Eldritch Horrors Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Villains Category:Evil Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telepaths Category:Soul Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Immortals Category:Abstract Entities Category:Breath Attack Users Category:Ice Users Category:Fire Users Category:Air Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Holy Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Healers Category:Resurrection Users Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Sleep Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Tier 2